prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Matheson
Luke Matheson is a character on ABC Family's Ravenswood. He made his debut in Pilot and is portrayed by Brett Dier. He is Olivia's twin brother. History On April 24, 1994 Luke was born a twin with his sister Olivia due to being part of a prominent family Luke was consider the golden boy among his popular friends. Growing up he had a crush on Remy however had a hard time talking to her due to partily due to his shyness and running in different circles. At sompoint after the war of terror began and Remy's mother was deployed. Luke was chosen to be part of The Five because of his ansectors signing the pact however his father found out and tried to intervene leading to his death. After this Luke did a complete 180 dropping his popular friends and now is kind of a loner although he got into a romantic relationship with Remy during this time frame. At the 2013 Ravenswood City Celebration Luke had grown into a superstition person as he began to suspected supernatural elements leading him to meet Caleb and Miranda leading to the offical start of the Ravenswood series. Series Pretty Little Liars |-|Season 4= Grave New World Luke's only appearance on the show is in Grave New World, in Luke is at the Celebration in the sign-up tents, when the liars thinking he could be A. After talking to a girl in low voices, but Leah quickly leaves him. Outside the tent, Aria Montgomery helps the girl out of an empty grave, and Aria asks if she was pushed by the guy she was with earlier, but she says that he is her cousin and that he wasn't behind this. Luke arrives, tells her that the graveyard isn't safe and they leave. |-|Season 5= No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Hanna asks Caleb what he did, “you and the others”, and Caleb says that he and the rest of The Five took the jars down to the bridge where the car went in the water that first night and they opened them, all of them, and released whatever was inside. Caleb tells her nothing for a minute, then the woods were filled with fireflies. Millions of them. Caleb says that there were no demons, no messages, no revenge and no Miranda. Ravenswood Pilot Physical Appearance Dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Relationships *'Remy Beaumont: Girlfriend' Luke is very protective of Remy. Personality He is described as a lone wolf with an old soul, whose trust is hard won, but loyal until the end. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) {| | style="vertical-align:top; width:25%;" | Season 4 (1/24) *Grave New World Ravenswood (10/10) {| | style="vertical-align:top; width:25%;" | Season 1 *Pilot *Death and the Maiden *Believe *The Devil Has a Face *Scared to Death *Revival *Home Is Where the Heart Is (Seriously Check the Floorboards) *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead *Along Came a Spider *My Haunted Heart Gallery Luke Matheson 0.jpg Luke Matheson 1.png Luke Matheson 2.jpg Luke Matheson 3.jpg Luke Matheson 4.jpg Luke Matheson 5.jpg Luke Matheson 6.jpg Luke Matheson 7.png Luke Matheson 8.png Luke Matheson 9.png Luke Matheson 10.png Luke Matheson 11.jpg Luke Matheson 12.jpg Luke Matheson 13.png Navigational Category:Main Characters (Ravenswood) Category:Characters (Ravenswood)